


Hot Stuff

by AFTanith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, Episode: s03e05 Homecoming, Gen, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"So, wait..." Faith interrupts, her voice thick with amusement. "You're telling me that _she_ \--" Faith nods at Cordelia. "--pretended to be me? And they believed her?"

Cordelia's brow lifts in silent challenge. "They sure did, and why wouldn't they? Slayers are hot stuff, right? Babes who fight evil or whatever? I totally fit that bill."

There is a single beat of silence, and Cordelia isn't sure what to make of it when Faith's gaze slowly sinks downward and then trails very obviously back up Cordelia's seated form.

"Huh," Faith says, and though she shrugs, she actually sounds kind of impressed.


End file.
